Christmas Games
by SpyWolf8
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Gingka is having a Christmas party at his house. All of his friends are their and they play many different games. Read to find out what they play. Rated T for some language. Some romance between a few characters.
1. Spin The Bottle part 1

**Me: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Bailey: Whoop-de-doo!**

**Yu: Shut up Bails (Bails is Bailey's nickname) everyone loves Christmas!**

**Bailey: Yeah I know but we've already opened our presents.**

**Yu: So**

**Me: Yu just say the disclaimer already!**

**Yu: YuTendo9 doesn't own anything but Bailey.**

**Bailey: Which is really sad.**

**Me Shut up Bailey! And blackstardragon2 owns Simi.**

* * *

Ages-

Yu- 11

Tsubasa- 18

Gingka- 16

Masamune- 16

Madoka- 15

Kenta- 13

Kyoya- 18

Benkei- 21

Simi- 11

Hikaru: 17

Bailey- 16

Ryuga- 20

* * *

Gingka, Masamune, Madoka, Hikaru, Kyoya, Benkei, Simi, Yu, Bailey, Tsubasa, Ryuga and kenta all sat in a circle with an empty bottle in the middle. It was Christmas Eve and Gingka wanted a Christmas party so he invited his friends.

"First game is Spin the bottle" Gingka stated excitedly. Tsubasa and Kyoya sighed, they hated this game.

"We'll take it in turns going in a clockwise direction, and you have to kiss the person you've landed on for 5 or more seconds," explained Madoka. The first person to spin was Hikaru.

_'please land on Kyoya. Please land on Kyoya.'_

her mind repeated. To her shock it landed on… RYUGA!

"What!" She screamed.

"Just get it over and done with," said Ryuga. She leaned in and kissed him square on the lips. Kyoya was raging inside but hid his emotions.

_'5. 4. 3. 2.'_

she counted in her head and as soon as she hit hit 1 she pulled away disgusted. Everyone was laughing. Next was Kyoyas. He spun the bottle and waited for it to land on someone he didn't want to kiss. To his surprise it landed on himself.

"SCORE! I don't have to kiss anyone," he shouted getting death glares from Hikaru.

"That's not fair! How come I had to kiss Ryuga but he didn't have to kiss anyone!" her face started going red from anger. They all ignored her and told Benkei it was his spin. The bottle landed on Simi.

"If you even try to kiss me I'll kick you ass," Simi said which easily made Benkei back off. Simi's turn to spin. She watched it go round and round until it stopped on…

* * *

**Me: I know you all want to find out who it land on but you'll have to wait til the next chapter which I'll update today or tomorrow. Btw, this story is a present to blackstardragon2.**

**Simi: Who do I Kiss?**

**Me: Not telling.**

**Simi: *gives death glare***

**Me: O.O I-I'll Tell you soon. Spy is out.**


	2. Spin The Bottle part 2

**Me: Hello again and welcome!**

**Tsubasa: Welcome to what?**

**Me: To chapter 2**

**Tsubasa: Oh Right.**

**Me: Can you say the disclaimer now?**

**Tsubasa: Whatever. SpyWolf8 blah blah blah.**

**Me: Just call me Spy.**

**Tsubasa: Spy doesn't own anything but Bailey. And blackstardragon2 owns Simi.**

**Bailey: So sad.**

**Me: Shut up Bailey!**

* * *

It landed on… Yu! Simi was glad it wasn't anybody else. She leaned closer to him and kissed him. It only lasted 5 seconds. Simi sat back in her spot.

"Why did you kiss him but not me? Bu-Bu-Bull!" Benkei asked with a confused look on his face.

"Number 1, he's my boyfriend! Number 2, you where suppose to kiss me! and number 3, you obviously forgot that I was going to kick your ass if you did kiss me!" Simi replied trying to be calm which didn't work out very well.

"Oh… Right. Heh Heh." Benkei said sheepishly. The next spin was for Yu. He spun the bottle. It stopped, he looked up to see who it was and he saw a wide eyed Ryuga.

"I'm not kissing anyone else!" Ryuga growled.

"And I'm not kissing him!" Yu yelled in shock. Everyone agreed with him, especially Ryuga. So they skipped Yu's turn and gave the bottle to Bailey.

"Since I'm so awesome, it will land on me!" Bailey said acting so 'proud' of himself.

"I'm awesome! Not you!" Masamune stated clearly pointing to himself. Bailey ignored him and spun the bottle.

"WHAT! Of course it had to land on Masamune," yelled bailey nearly fainting from his results of who he had to kiss. Bailey quickly leaned in and kissed him for a real quick 5 seconds. He pulled back wiping his mouth while Masamune ran to the sink. Everyone was laughing, even Kyoya and Ryuga were rolling around on the floor laughing. Bailey through the bottle to Tsubasa . Tsubasa caught the bottle and gave it a quick spin. It landed on Hikaru, so he got it over and done with using 5 seconds.

"That was a little awkward," Tsubasa said blushing a little, it was so light nobody could see it.

"It's my turn. Great," grunted Ryuga sarcastically and in an unenthusiastic tone. He pushed the bottle lightly enough to go around one and land on himself, and it did.

"Ha! Suckers." He smirked getting 'that's nice, I don't care' looks. Before Ryuga could grab the bottle, an eager Kenta had already grabbed it and gave it a big spin only for it to land on, the one and only Gingka Hagane.

"let's get this over and done with," Sighed Hagane as Kenta gave him a little 5 second kiss.

"Hahahaha! That's so funny!" Masamune said between each laugh of his. Gasping for air, he finally settled down but still laughing on the inside. Gingka spun the bottle and to his luck it landed on Madoka. He Leaned closer until his lips touched hers. She was shocked but slowly started to close her eyes.

"Hey Hagane! It's been more than 5 seconds," Ryuga chuckled as Gingka pulled back blushing furiously. While Masamune was laughing He spun the bottle. With tears in his eyes he watched it as it went around. Gingka was so angry as Masamune's spin landed on himself.

"That is so not cool. Masamune has to at least kiss someone!" Complained Gingka.

"Hey. I had to kiss Bailey!" Masamune shouted back, his face turning red with anger.

"No! Bailey had to kiss you!" Gingka argued back.

"Stop Fighting! Lets just finish the game. It's my turn!" Shouted a very angry Madoka. Gingka and Masamune sat down and watched Madoka spin the bottle. It then stopped on Kyoya! He was as shocked as Madoka. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It lasted a short 5 seconds until Kyoya broke the kiss.

"Next game." Shouted Kyoya.

* * *

**Me: Well what do you think?**

**Tsubasa: I just kissed Hikaru.**

**Me: I know! It was so cute X3.**

**Tsubasa: I thought Kyoya and Hikaru were a better couple.**

**Me: They are a better couple. Anyway R&R**


	3. Strip Poker

**Me: Ok, this is the next game.**

**Gingka: My party is awesome!**

**Me: I know right.**

**Gingka: What game are we playing this time?**

**Me: Read to find out. Now say the disclaimer.**

**Gingka: Spy doesn't own anything but Bailey. Blackstardragon2 owns Simi.**

**Bailey: Which is so, terribly sad!**

**Me: Shut up Bailey!**

* * *

Once again, everyone sat in a circle with a deck of cards in the middle. It had been only 5 minutes since the last game they played and Gingka, Masamune and Yu were all complaining about how bored they were.

"It's so boring!" The 3 of them complained.

"Fine then! Lets start the game," a very annoyed Kyoya said making the 3 boys get all excited again.

"What game is this," Simi asked with a confused look on her face.

"STRIP POKER! And 2's wild" Gingka shouted in excitement. An evil smirk came across Simi, she was the best at this game. The game began and Kyoya dealt out the cards. The players handed the cards they didn't want and Kyoya handed back the same amount back.

"Three 4's," Yu.

"Nothing," Hikaru.

" Four 8's," Masamune.

"Nothing," Kenta.

"Two 4's," Kyoya.

"Full house," Tsubasa.

"Five aces," Simi.

"Nothing," Ryuga.

"Nothing," Benkei.

"Three kings," Madoka.

"Full house," Bailey.

"Two 8's," Gingka. Simi was the winner of that round so everyone else had to take a piece of clothing off.

**Later~**

After an hour of playing Gingka, Benkei and Yu were in their boxers, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Ryuga and Masamune were just shirtless, Kenta was completely naked, Bailey in an undershirt, pants (including boxers) and socks, Hikaru in a bra and pants (including underwear), Madoka was completely naked with Kenta and Simi had only taken her hat off.

"Ok! That's enough! Moving on to the next game!" Shouted Madoka covering up her body and blushing.

* * *

**Me: There's chapter 3 for you.**

**Gingka: Yay! I wasn't naked!**

**Me: You're lucky! Anyway R&R.**


	4. Truth or Dare part 1

**Me: It's time! *star wars music***

**Kyoya: let me guess, for chapter 4.**

**Me: No! For Desperate Housewives!**

**Kyoya: *face palms* Right.**

**Me: Just kidding! It is chapter 4. Now say the disclaimer!**

**Kyoya: Spy owns Bailey and blackstardragon2 owns Simi.**

**Me: Bailey don't even think about saying it's sad that I own you!**

**Bailey: … Ok**

* * *

Everyone put their clothes back on.

"Hey guys! Can we play Truth or Dare?" Yu asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted getting back in a circle. They all put their names on a piece of paper and into a hat. Yu went first of pulling a name out to give a truth or dare. He put his hand in the hat pulled out a scrunched up paper ball. He unfolded it and it read the name Gingka.

"Ok gingki! Truth or Dare?" Yu asked

"Uh… Truth." Gingka replied.

"Who do you have a crush on" Yu smirked evilly.

"M-Madoka," Gingka blushed. Nobody laughed because most of them just guessed it. It was Tsubasa's turn to pull a name out of the hat. The name read Masamune.

"Ok Masamune, Truth or Dare?" He asked

"DARE!" Masamune replied.

"I dare you to lick peanut butter off of Gingka's feet." Tsubasa laughed inside. Masamune went to the kitchen and got out the peanut butter and spread it over Gingka's foot. He only had 2 licks before he was off running towards the toilet and threw up. Everyone was laughing but deep inside they would have done the same thing.

"My Turn!" Simi said as the hat came over to her. She placed fingerless gloved hand in the hat and pick out Ryuga's name.

"Truth or dare?" She asked him with a smirk on her face.

"Truth," Ryuga said quietly.

"What colour boxers are you wearing?" He blushed at the question.

"Black…"

"Prove it!" Ryuga was blushing furiously when he show a bit of his boxers. The were pink with purple dragons on them. Everyone, even Tsubasa and Kyoya, were laughing like crazy, rolling around on the floor. It was Gingka's turn and he got Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put Kyoya and Tsubasa's name in the hat and whatever one you pick out of the hat, you have to kiss passionately for 2 minutes." Hikaru Put the 2 boys names in the hat, shook the hat around a bit and pulled out the name of the one, the only, Tsubasa Otori. Tsubasa and Hikaru turned red as they leaned in together and started kissing. They shared saliva, tongues battling and of course Tsubasa won the tongue battle. 2 minutes was up and the pulled back with a string of saliva connecting them. Cheers and loud whistles came from the group.

"Alright! It's my turn!" Masamune shouted, breaking up the cheers. He shoved his hand in the hat and unfolded the paper with the name Tsubasa written messily on it.

"Truth or dare, Tsubasa?" Masamune asked eagerly

"Truth."

"Ok. Do you like too be the dark Tsubasa or Dubstep Tsubasa with Gingka and Yu?"

* * *

**Me: Theirs Chapter 4. If you want to hear the dubstep music of dubstep Tsubasa, Gingka and Yu then go on Youtube and search up Smosh Dubstep collection.**

**Gingka: Sweet! I have a Dubstep version of myself.**

**Me: Yes and I gave them to you.**

**Gingka: Awesome!**

**Me: R&R**


	5. Truth or Dare part 2

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter.**

**Hikaru: It took you a month.**

**Me: Really?**

**Hikaru: Yes! By the way, when are we going to play 7 minutes in heaven?**

**Me: In the next chapter. Now say the disclaimer!**

**Hikaru: SpyWolf8 doesn't own be blade but owns Bailey, Blackstardragon2 owns Simi.**

**Bailey: So! So! SAD!**

**Me: Shut it Bailey! Enjoy**

"Dubstep. Because dark me hurts," said Tsubasa simply

"I want a turn!" Kyoya yelled. He unfolded a paper he pulled out and it read Kenta.

"Truth or dare?" Kyoya asked with a smirk spread across his face.

"Truth," Kenta replied ready for anything Kyoya could throw at him.

"Are you scared?" Kenta was confused. He didn't know why Kyoya asked such a stupid question. Suddenly Bailey came up behind Kenta and scared the living daylights out of him.

"So, answer me. Are you scared?" Kyoya repeated. Kenta just nodded his head.

"C-can we p-play the next game now?" Stuttered a very frightened Kenta.

**Me: I know it's very short but still. The next chapter is probably going to be the best! R&R.**


	6. 7 Minutes In Heaven part 1

**Me: Hey guys! I'm adding three more people in! Lera, Selene and Sami (blackstardragon2's OC).**

**Benkei: Yay! More people. What are we playing this time?**

**Me: 7 minutes in heaven. Now say the disclaimer.**

**Benkei: SpyWolf8 only owns Bailey, and blackstardragon2 owns Simi and Sami.**

**Me: Shut up Bailey!**

**Bailey: What? I didn't say anything.**

**Me: But you were going to. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

There was a Knock on the door. Gingka walked over to it and opened it slightly too see who it was. It was Lera from team Lovushka, Selene from team Garcia and Simi's twin Sister Sami. Gingka let them in and started the game. Madoka was first.

"Ok guys, we're playing 7 minutes in heaven," she told them and she put her hand in the hat pulling out a bey. It was Bailey's bey Mad Wolf 100FB.

"That's me," He said with a smirk on his face. He grabbed his bey from Madoka and the both walked into the closet. Madoka and Bailey sat in the closet, it was dark and Madoka could feel something on her shoulder. She had a small flashlight in her pocket so she got it out and shone it on her shoulder. It was a spider! A big. Fat. Hairy. SPIDER. She screamed as loud as she could and sprinted out of the closet.

"She's walking on water," Tsubasa chuckled. Bailey walked out of the closet laughing so hard that he could hardly walk. He had a remote controlled spider and the remote in his hand. It had been a trick. Bailey sat down still laughing and Madoka walked back inside and sat down again.

"My turn!" Hikaru said trying not to laugh. She put her hand in the hat, she felt a bey that was smooth yet rough. She picked that one and it was… Leone! Kyoya said nothing, he just grabbed his bey and walked into the closet, Hikaru right behind him. As soon as the doors close he pinned her up against the closet wall. He kissed her, soon asking for entrance by licking the bottom of her lip. Hikaru refused to let him in so she kept her mouth shut he kept trying but their 7 minutes was up. The closet door burst open and there stood a wide eyed, little, Yu Tendo. Kyoya walked out leaving a very confused Hikaru. She then walked out and went back to her seat. Simi's turn. She looked for a tall bey like Yu's.

_'I think I found it!'_ she thought. When she pulled it out, it wasn't Libra. It was instead a Sagittario. They walked in. 7 minutes later the doors opened and they were in the same position they were before, just sitting there… doing nothing.

"You guys are no fun" Selene said "So it's my turn… and I got Gingka!" The two stepped into the closet. As minutes past, banging noises were heard from the closet. 7 minutes was up and Tsubasa opened the closet to see Selene Strangling Gingka! Kyoya ran over and grabbed Selene And Tsubasa grabbed Gingka, Kyoya trying to get Selene off and Tsubasa Trying to get Gingka out of her grip. They finally got the Two apart. Sami's turn. Sami Grabbed the one at the top which was the so called number 1 blader's bey Masamune Kadoya. They went in and Masamune grabbed his bey. Sami sat on the cold closet floor next to Masamune.

"I can see unicorns in my cup!" Masamune said out of the blue. But Sami just sat there not really knowing how to respond to the randomness. More words came out of Masamune's mouth, some of them not even English. Suddenly a bright light pierced Sami's eyes. Their 7 minutes was up. She looked over at Masamune to see that he was asleep.

"Must have been pretty boring for you Masamune," She giggled.

* * *

**Me: The next chapter will be part 2.**

**Gingka: I nearly died!**

**Me: But Kyoya and Tsubasa saved you.**

**Gingka: Yeah, but what if it was 10 minutes in heaven, then I would of died.**

**Me: That's nice. R&R. Wolf is out!**


End file.
